


Perfect Honeymoon:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Honeymoon, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Skiing, Slash, Talking, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are on their honeymoon, What happens when they have a moment together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Perfect Honeymoon:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are on their honeymoon, What happens when they have a moment together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was the most beautiful two weeks that they spent in Vermont, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett decided to go there for their honeymoon, & it was worth it. They were having a great time skiing, relaxing, & trying new things. They were sitting by a fire in a fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, & enjoying each other’s company.

 

“This is the perfect honeymoon, Thank you, Baby, I can’t wait to see what we do next while we are here”, The Blond said, as they shared a kiss, & the setting was calm, & quiet. His husband, & lover said this in response.

 

“Danno, It doesn’t matter what we do, As long as we do it together”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he smiled, He never smiled like this much before, & he owes it to Danny, & all the happiness that he brought him. The Five-O Commander wants to return the favor tenfold, & more.

 

“Let’s make this a tradition for our anniversary, or when we need time together”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he took a sip from his hot cocoa. “I like the idea”, The Former Seal said, as they shared another kiss. Then, The Couple went to bed for the night.

 

The End.


End file.
